


Tell Me Slowly

by Kickitwithyou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Set after season one, Victor and Yuuri fight, Victor and Yuuri live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickitwithyou/pseuds/Kickitwithyou
Summary: Yuri is struggling with puberty and the potential loss of his only friend. Losing control he lashes out and realizes that actions will always have consequences.Being an adult doesn't mean you have everything in control.  Everyone has issues and Yuri unfortunately is going to learn some of his teammates'.





	

Right from the time Yuuri landed in Russia, Yuri had consistently been invited into Victor's home. 

Well now Yuuri and Victor's home. After practice, he was constantly invited to the apartment where he usually stayed for dinner and spent the night. 

When Victor had invited him before Yuuri came, he would reject him often. There was no point in two lonely people having to spend time with each other. And majority of Victor's foods came out tasting like  
shit. 

But when he saw the two of them together, he found himself lingering next to them on the ice. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he found himself to often laughing at something stupid Victor had said and he ended up in their conversations. 

He realized after a month of Yuuri's arrival that the foreigner never exclude him or rejected him at practice. He always felt welcome when he was around the two and when he wasn't busy texting Otabek, he could talk to him. 

So when Yuuri invited him to dinner, he always accepted. He didn't feel like he took space in their apartment like he felt sometimes with Mila. She sometimes brought her dates over when he was staying with her and though she never asked he always left the apartment to hide out in the nearest cafe. 

Towards the start of the season she stopped dating and none of her previous suitors became serious. The frustration he had with her simmered and like a dying flame it just went out one day. 

Until he saw Otabek's number on her phone. 

It had been a rough practice for him and he was thankful that Yuuri was not present. It would have been to embarrassing. His legs were aching and his lands were sloppy and pathetic. Puberty was starting to hit him and his body was changing and he was at loss. He felt like he had to relearn his limits all over again. 

After taking a nasty fall, Yakov forced him to take a break. Face burning with shame and body shaking with anger he threw his water bottle on the floor and sat on the nearest bench. 

He sat there for a few minutes before he thought about texting Otabek. He knew the other wouldn't reply back due to his own practice, but he just wanted to vent. 

With his safeguards on,he walked to his bag and searched for his phone. Opening his text he saw that Otabek never replied to his previous text. 

Was he texting him to much? He didn't have a friend before, so he didn't have to much experience. His fingers hovered over the keyboard and doubt began to consume him. 

Before his fingers could start the text, a phone began to ring next to him. Out of instinct he glanced at the phone and saw that it was Mila's phone. 

He looked at the number that was calling and without a second thought he answered the call. He stayed silent and waited for the caller to speak. 

"Hello, is this a good time to talk. I've missed the sound of your voice."

Otabek's deep voice filled his ear and he ended the call as soon as he knew it was actually him. 

He dropped the phone on the floor and made his way to the ice. Throwing his safeguards onto the floor he skated to the redhead. 

"You fucking old hag!" 

Mila turned around and looked at him in surprise. She was soon backing into the wall as Yuri continued to scream at her in Russian now. Insults and demands of answers came at her. 

She realized in horror that the teenager found the secret she had been trying to hide. 

The two were separated and more insults were thrown at her. Her own anger got the better of her and yelled at the blonde to get the hell out of her home. 

This silenced him for a moment before he sent a rude gesture to her and skated off the rink. 

Victor and Yakov tried to follow him but he shrugged them off. She watched as both men yelled at him and Victor tried to touch him. 

The sound of a slap seemed to echo in the rink and the hand that was trying to reach out fell back to Victor's side. 

Yakov was the only one now who was still following him. But now he was ordering him to apologize. 

The entire team knew that wasn't going to happen. Georgi came to Mila's side and asked if she was okay. 

She didn't reply and instead watched Yuri leave the room. The tears that were falling, were entirely her fault. 

What had she done.

-YOI-

He couldn't stop the tears and he felt his face burning. Again the only thing he was sure of was being taken away from him. The only friend he had and the damn hag was trying to date him! 

Heated words were said and Yakov and Victor had intervened and in the end he stormed out. 

Cursing, he realized that he had slapped away Victor's hand. On top of the anger, he began to feel fear. 

He didn't know what to do. His only  
friend had betrayed him and he just exploded in front of all his teammates. 

With fear slowly consuming him, his body took control and began to run. He ran to the only place he felt was safe now.

Knocking on the apartment door, he was glad that he heard barking. That meant Yuuri was home. 

He grunted as the door opened and Makkachin greeted him warmly. Patting the dog, he glanced at Yuuri who was staring at him with a hint of confusion. 

Maybe Victor hadn't told him what happened? 

"Did practice end early?"

He didn't know. He thought for sure the snitch would tell Yuuri right away. 

"I left early." Was the only thing he could think to say. 

A nod was all he got as a reply before the door was opened fully and he was beckoned in. 

They walked in silence and he followed the other into the kitchen.  
Yuuri offered him some food and he nodded. He grabbed an apple and watched as the other skater grabbed a muffin. 

Yuuri didn't offer small talk and instead just left him alone. He bit into the apple loudly and appreciated the silence and the other not pressuring him into talking. He stole a look at the Japanese skater and he remembered how the other left his home to come here. 

Yuuri had a family and friends. If him and Victor didn't work out he could always go to them. 

The memory of Yuuri's exhibition Gala performance hit him and he snorted. Of course they would work out. Those two were stupidly in love with each other. Their happiness and love on display for everyone. 

They were so happy. 

He wondered if he would ever be that happy. Winning gold seemed to mean little when he watched those two skate together. 

He hated how he always felt so angry.

Even now the anger slowly filled him. His blood ran hot as he thought about Mila, about Otabek and of course about skating. 

He looked up at Yuuri and felt his stare turn into a glare. 

He didn't know why he made the comment. He didn't know why his lips moved and his brain created those words. 

"Keep eating like that, and you're going to make the old man hurt his back lifting you, next time you decide to skate with him."

He instantly wished he never said those words as he watched them embed themselves in Yuuri's brain. The other skater froze and the fingers that held the bread fell back to the counter. 

His eyes fell and Yuri watched in guilt the expressions that revealed just how much he just fucked up. In the end, Yuuri actually looked sad and struggled to hide the emotion. Failing he decided to instead walk out of the kitchen, taking the muffin with him. Before closing the door, he said to him in a defeated tone. 

"Lock the door when you leave please."

Hearing the door close, the young blonde didn't know what to do and guilt with a mixture of fear began to swirl in his stomach. Fingers fidgeting he stood in the kitchen not knowing what to do. Makkachin seemed to sense the tension in the air and walked to the bedroom that Yuuri entered just moments ago. He pawed anxiously at the door and let out a whine. 

Yuuri didn't come out and Makkachin was now whining louder through the door. 

Afraid of what might he might face when the other would invietably open the door he did the only thing he could think of. 

He grabbed his things and ran out of the apartment. 

He ran to the train station and into the first empty alley he could find. He heard the train behind him and when it passed him he released the scream of frustration he'd been holding. 

The train smothered his scream with its suffocating sound of the traction against the rails. He released another scream and pounded his fists against the brick wall. 

Fuck Otabek!  
Fuck Mila!  
Fuck Yakov! 

Fuck all of them!

His anger quickly faded when the mental image of Yuuri's face came to mind. 

Fuck him. Why the hell did he do that?

He knew the skater had issues with his weight and confidence. Why did he say that!

He just destroyed the only place that he felt safe in. 

Mila was a no go for sure that stupid hag, and Yakov would demand an apology. Fuck that bullshit. 

A whimper escaped and he wondered what Victor would do once he found out. 

The thought of losing Victor and Yuuri made his chest tight and his lips tremble. The feeling of loneliness that had been crushing him for years had just been lifted and now he just royally fucked up. 

Hitting the wall one last time, he fell to the floor and tried to think what to do. He just wanted to go home, but he didn't know where that was. 

He wished he could go to his grandpa but that was out of the question. He never wanted the man he loved the most to see him like this. He couldn't fail him. 

Hot tears ran down his face and he buried himself in his arms. He didn't know how long he sat there but the sound of a text message made him finally lift his head. 

It was a text message from Victor. 

His stomach twisted in knots as he prepared himself to be cut off from the two. He remembered how cold Victor had been when he insulted Yuuri at the Grand Prix. 

With trembling fingers he opened the text and felt his breathing stop. 

'Want to come over for dinner? We don't have to talk about what happened at the rink today. '

Before he could reply another text came in.  
'Answer quick, grabbing dinner at the cafe. Yuuri's not feeling well.'

What the hell.  
What the hell? Why was Victor inviting him to dinner. Did Yuuri not tell him what happened? Maybe Yuuri didn't care about the comment?

Remembering his face, he shook his head. No, he definitely hurt his feelings. But should he go?

He could apologize. 

Yuuri didn't deserve that. He had been an ass because of everyone else's stupidity.

Mind made up, he sent a reply to Victor and tried his best to clean his face. 

Just with the idea that Yuuri would forgive him took away the weight on his chest. Yuuri would forgive him, he just had to apologize. Taking his time walking to the apartment he knocked nervously on the door. He didn't know if he wanted Victor or Yuuri to answer the door. 

Holding his breath he watched as the doorknob turned and he was greeted by Victor.

Looking away he waited for the other to let him in. Hearing a tired sigh from the older male, Victor stepped aside. 

"Your soup is on the table."

Walking into the apartment, he spotted Yuuri in the kitchen feeding Makkachin. 

He tried to make eye contact with him, but the other was now talking to Victor. Though Victor had whispered something to him, he replied back loudly. 

"I bought some coffee on our walk, it's not sitting well with me."

Dropping the whispers, Victor replied.  
"Our coffee is known to be stronger, you'll sit with us?"

"Of course." With a small smile, the two walked to the table. Everyone but Yuuri was eating and no one spoke. Both Yuuri and Victor never brought up the incident of him and both seemed set on hiding it from the other. 

Which made him feel like a total ass. 

They finally started to talk about the dog, and how they needed to buy a new leash for the adored poodle. 

When the food was finished, Victor excused himself and left with Makkachin. Yuri took his dish and placed it in the sink. Right now it was just Yuuri and him in the kitchen. 

Digging his hands in his sweater pocket, he nervously began picking at his fingers. He glanced at the other and when they finally met eye contact he mumbled miserably. 

"Sorry."

Yuuri held his gaze and his shoulders dropped before he replied with a smile.  
"It's okay." 

Instant relief flooded him and he looked down at the floor. He didn't know what to say and for a moment he was a little overwhelmed. 

"I'll bring the blankets out, you're staying the night right?"

He nodded and he now felt tears at the corner of his eyes. The stress of today was being released and he felt like his chest wasn't going to break in two. 

"Good thing you left your clothes here last time."

He followed him and changed into lounging clothes. He walked to the living room where he was given the big couch. The moment the blanket was dropped on him, he felt drowsy. 

Before he started to drift off, he heard Victor come in and call out to him. 

"You jogging with me in the morning."

"Sure." He mumbled back. Before Victor could leave, he asked. 

"Is Yuuri coming?"

Victor smirked and answered before turning off the light. 

"He runs with Makkachin later. We can't get that stubborn dog to get up any earlier than nine."

He laughed in the dark at the idea of the two grown men trying to get the poodle out of bed and failing miserably. 

He heard the bedroom door close and he too closed his eyes. 

His last thought was that he was glad that today didn't end up with him sleeping in the streets. He still had so many issues he had to deal with but overall it could've ended worse. 

-YOI-

They had just run two blocks before Yuri fumbled to find his phone. He liked running with music and he realized he hadn't checked his messages since yesterday evening. 

He stopped running and yelled at the other. "I forgot my phone!"

Rolling his eyes at his broken pace, Victor dug in his own pocket and pulled out a key.  
"Hurry up, Yakov will kill me if we're late."

Grabbing the key, he ran back to the apartment. Opening the door, he grabbed his bag and dug for the phone. 

The frantic search stopped though when he heard something from the hallway. 

The sound of gagging and liquid hitting water echoed through the apartment. The gagging sounded awful and he began to grow concern when he heard Yuuri mutter angrily in his own language. 

Was Yuuri sick?

His body moved on its own and he opened the bathroom door. His eyes seemed to take the full image but the longer he stared the more details he saw. 

The sight of a shirtless Yuuri hunched over the toilet, vomit splashed on the seat of the toilet was the first sight his mind took in. But then he saw the gold ring that was on the counter and the finger it was always on was currently drenched in saliva. He also noted how it was halfway to Yuuri's mouth and how the finger was curved. 

His gaze finally fell on the other skater's face and the tears that were falling from his horrified eyes. 

"Get out. Get out. GET OUT!"

The yells jolted him and he backed into the hallway. Makkachin came running out of the bedroom and was barking frantically. The sound of one of his owners being afraid put him on edge. He snarled at the small blonde and barked loudly at him. 

The sound of Yuuri yelling at him to leave and the dog's barking caused him to panic and he fled. He sprinted out the apartment and ran. 

When he stopped running he found himself in front of Victor, tears running down his own face.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone on this team is unstable and damn am I ready to write about them having a miserable time. Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Comments would be appreciated as this is my first fanfic for this fandom. Thank you.


End file.
